


Wasn't Gonna Happen

by Perfica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drama, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life the djinn offered him was just a little left of centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Gonna Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x20.

And damn if the djinn didn't have it close; so close to what Dean thought he might have wished for - if he would, indeed, admit to something as soft as wishing because wishes were for punks that were careening down the highway of life to a drawn-out, sloppy, _ordinary_ death and if Dean was one thing, he was no punk. He was in the driver's seat, man. He controlled his own destiny.

The life the djinn offered him was just a little left of centre. Things were just realistic enough to keep the cloyingly sticky-sweet taste of perfection from overpowering his tastebuds.

The garage was fine; work just interesting enough to keep him turning up every day, guys in the shop just whitebread enough to tease successfully. But his hands hurt from the constant wear and tear and he could never fully get the black smears of grease out from under his fingernails.

Mom was alive but Dad was dead. Dead in a good way, dead in a 'schmucky, softball-playing, developing heartburn' sort of way.

Which, on one hand, what a way to go! And on the other – his dad deserved to go down fighting.

But his momma was alive and the gentle scolding she gave him for drinking on a weeknight felt a million times better than the worn-out throw he'd found draped over him when he'd woken up in the morning, crick in his neck from the crappy, floral sofa.

Dean got the girl (which wasn't a surprise) but this time he got to keep her. Carmen was funny and vivacious and hot and probably too damn smart to settle for him for the long haul, but she seemed to like him and she seemed to care and shouldn't he get to be taken care of for once? Didn't he deserve to have someone who worried about him?

Plus, she was a nurse that could belch like a trooper. Good times.

And Sammy… poor fucked up Sammy in his stupid blue rental car and his five hundred dollar suit and his crappy tie and his floppy haircut that never changed…

Sammy got to have an education and a career and he got to have Jessica and he got to have a life where he wasn't the jerk-off fantasy for some fucked up demon spawn with a hard-on for telekinetic preppy bitches with massive feet, and if the sacrifice for that was a Dean who'd treated him like shit (as all big brothers do), who didn't call him often enough and never called him _Sammy_…

Was that too much to ask?

For him, no, it wasn't. He could stay, let the djinn leech out his lifeblood and replace it with wishes, stay there and get married and get old, raise his kids and bury his mom, work on his relationship with Sam, work on being a normal guy with a normal life and die on his deathbed with his previous life a wisp of a bad dream on the edge of a memory.

But Sam, his Sam, the _real_ Sam would be left alone.

No more Dean to drive him 'round. No more Dean to watch his back. No more Dean to keep him safe and keep them focused; no more the relentless hunt for the yellow-eyed son of a bitch that had shattered their family and stomped on the pieces.

Sammy left alone to find his body and bury his desiccated corpse. Sammy left alone to kill the djinn and track the demon and put down a hundred and one evil things that stood in the way between now and the end.

He could have it all if he left his Sammy alone.

And no matter how seductively he was tempted, no matter how close he was to giving in, that was one line he'd never cross.

There was nothing in this life or the next the djinn could offer that would make him leave Sam a second before he had to.

Wasn't gonna happen.


End file.
